El principio de la historia
by Goticoradex
Summary: una nueva vecina llega a la vida de todos, pero no sera la vida de ellos que cambie si no la de la joven Charlotte...un viejo amigo,una nueva compañera..
1. una mañana mas

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de **_**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**_** no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

**El principio de la historia**

Mucho ya había pasado que Coraline se había mudado al palacio rosa, exactamente unos 6 meces...

Coraline salía constantemente para oler los tulipanes de el jardín y hacer un poco de jardinería, a veces salía con Wybowr e iban con el señor Bobinski, a ayudarlo a sembrar y cosechar sus remolachas.

La señora y el señor Jones habían trabajado en un nuevo libro, sin olvidar que la señora Jones, ya no tenia el collarín, se lo había retirado meces antes y ya estaba totalmente curada. Todo por ahí parecían andar bien, el jardín era el mas hermoso, y parecía que Coraline estaba mas feliz con sus padres. La escuela iba bien y ya estaba terminando el año escolar, pero...Coraline no estaba tan entusiasmada, pues el próximo año seria la secundaria, y eso no le gustaba mucho, quizás eran los únicos problemas que tenia en la cabeza en ese momento.

Incluso ya no le importaba que no le prestaran atención ni la escucharan, había aprendido a vivir con eso... Pero aun tenia sueños raros en ese entonces, o algo semejante a los sueños.. Eran pesadillas... Por lo cual no había podido dormir, lo peor eran que en ellos estaba su peor enemiga…Beldam... Y no podía decirle a sus padres, ellos nunca le creería en absoluto, el único que le creería era Wybie... Él incluso lo vivió esa noche... En la que la bruja ataco a Coraline en la colina sur. Ellos eran los únicos que creerían .Claro, además de la señora Lovat. E incluso no podían abrir la boca, posiblemente terminarían con un psicólogo o en un hospital de enfermos mentales.

Quizás Coraline había desarrollado una fobia a los botones y Wybie a las agujas…no es cierto, al menos eso creo .

Coraline había empezado a interesarse por los libros, como su padre y madre empezó a hacer un libro sobre todo lo que le pasaba y lo que se sentía ser una niña de su edad... Aun que no había mucho que contar... Apenas tenia 11 años...por ello sus padres le había comprado una nueva computadora donde comenzó a hacer el libro.. Aun que a veces acostumbraba a divagar por el internet cuando tenia la mínima  
>oportunidad. Por ello se encontraba sentada en la silla frente a la computadora escribiendo lo más rápido que sus manos podían.<br>Traía su simpática ropa aniñada de siempre, una camiseta de mangas largas de color naranja, con franjas ligeramente mas claras a las otras, unas botas negras y su pantalón de mezclilla. El sonido del teclado era lo único que llenaba sus oídos mientras pensaba más y más en que poner después de la siguiente palabra. La computadora estaba al lado de la ventana frente a su cama. Su cuarto había sido remodelado, no tenia mucha diferencia con el cuarto anterior en verdad, la pared había sido reparada y las ventanas ya tenían cortinas de un color morado fuerte.  
>Aun que había ciertas diferencias, ya habían algunos muebles al lado de su cama y su ropero en la otra pared, pero no se acercaría a la "otra habitación", que le había echo la "otra madre" . Esa habitación era hermosa, claro, antes de que se enterara de que solo era un trampa...<p>

Coraline se detuvo y frunció el ceño produciendo un gemido, se paro y se dirigió a la ventana que estaba cubierta por las cortinas moraduzcas . Las retiro y la abrió mirando el feliz paisaje fuera de ella, sonrió al ver a Spinck y Forceble paciando a sus tres perros, ya eran mas activas, a pesar de sus reumas. Ambas señoras peleaban empujándose una a otra con la cadera sacándose de el camino, pelea que a Coraline le causaba mucha gracia e izo que diera una carcajada, la siempre sensual señora Forceble y amigable señorita Spinck no perdían sus rasgos, siempre peleando por la misma cosa, que exactamente no sé que sea, a veces Coraline se preguntaba como es que llegaron a ser algo famosas peleando todo el día, claro, a pesar de su extravagante cuerpo en esa época no podía dejar de preguntarse como nunca se separaron o algo así, incluso no creía que vivieran en el mismo apartamento, a veces se llegaban a oír sus discusiones asta el treceavo piso por las noches, haciendo que el señor B gritara palabrotas en ruso, palabras que, por suerte, Coraline no lograba entender.

-hola señoritas- grito entre risas. Se le hacia gracioso llamarlas así, debido a condiciones obvias. Las mujeres voltearon al oír la vos algo confundidas, pero al ver a Coraline en su ventana no dudaron en responder al mismo tiempo.  
>-hola Caroline!-<br>Grito Spinck, quizás si sabia su nombre pero su edad delataba su buena memoria. Forceble, por su parte, la contradijo-creo que además de ciega te falla en oído April-  
>-¿Ciega? ¡Ha! Mira quien lo dice ..¿Entiendes? ¡Mira! Ja, ja, ja, - se burlo Spinck despiadadamente, así Forceble respondió y la discusión de nuevo comenzó entre las dos. Coraline solo rodó los ojos para arriba sonriendo...ahí estaba de nuevo la pelea que le causaba risa...pero nunca le gustaría estar dentro de una, a veces llegaba a ser molesto, si con quien peleaba eran esas dos.<p>

Dejo la ventana abierta y solo salió caminando hacia el corredor.  
>Tomo aire y suspiro con nostalgia, esa noche tampoco había podido dormir bien así que seguía algo cansada, pero estaba feliz...bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, en el recorrido se vio la renovada casa, había cierto cambio, ya habían mas muebles, mas cortinas y un tapizado nuevo, aun que no cambiaba mucho ya que era igual que el anterior.<p>

Al llegar a la cocina su padre y madre desayunaban cereal en la mesa de en medio.-hola Ma, hola pa!-  
>Coraline tomo hacieto en la silla en medio de ellos.<br>-¿ya pudiste dormir mejor?- pregunto la señora Jones.-em...no, pero.. No importa, ya pasara- Coraline insistía en que no podía contárselo a nadie, y si la consecuencia era no poder volver adormir estaba dispuesta a pagarla.

-amor debo irme- dijo el señor Jones mirando su reloj de mano.

-yo igual mamá, quede de ir a ver a Wybie - Coraline ya se había encaminado pero su madre la detuvo tomando su café -no tan rápido niñita- su madre se puso de pie a buscar algo de azúcar mientras, Coraline solo se paro de golpe, rogando que el discurso no fuera largo, quería estar tan legos de su casa como le fuera posible, por razones obvias.

-hoy no saldrás a ningún lado-

-¡pero Ma!-

-¡no Coraline! Hoy llegaran nuestros nuevos vecinos-

Se me olvidaba algo... ase meces en la casa se había iniciado una construcción, abajo de la casa de el señor B, la cual ya estaba terminada, incluso yo me preguntaba como habían terminado tan apresuradamente, así el palacio rosa había crecido un 20% mas, el nuevo departamento estaba destinado a una nueva familia de la cual la señora Jones hablaba.

-¡pero Ma...! - replico Coraline. A ella no le apasionaba la idea,¡ en absoluto!, ella esperaba una nueva y normal familia, y extrañaría ser la nueva de el vecindario. Pero tenia la esperanza de que pudiera haber alguna niña en ella, estaba demasiado sola, ya que las clases habían terminado días antes y no había visto a sus amigas en mucho.  
>-¡nada de peros Coraline! Los recibiremos con una gran sonrisa-<br>Coraline solo frunció el seño y cruzo los brazos, pero la curiosidad la mataba a pesar de su objeción, acepto solo por querer saber como era esa dichosa familia. 


	2. La bien venida

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de **_**Coraline atraves de la puerta secreta **_**no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

_**La bien venida **_

Los Jones se encontraban afuera de la casa esperando a los Manson, la familia que llegaría esa tarde. Cuando una camioneta grande y gris se empezó a acercar en el camino, estaba demasiado lejos pero podías adivinar que el padre venia al volante, la madre a un lado y el hijo atrás.

Quizás la cara de Coraline parecía relajada pero en realidad estaba tan desesperada por saber, que quería gritar de emoción.

Su madre estaba alado de ella, y su padre agarraba su hombro atrás de ella, parecía que sus padres querían causar una buena impresión a la nueva familia , ya que tenían una forzada sonrisa en los rostros y peleaban por mantenerse quietos.  
>La camioneta se acercó lo suficiente para ver a una delgada mujer al volante y una niña de unos 11 años de edad alado de ella.<p>

Enseguida Coraline se dijo a si misma -¡Si!- ya que en esa pequeña familia había una niña de su edad.  
>En verdad era todo lo contrario a lo que los padres esperaban, no había un padre, solo una madre, quizás pensaron que el padre no había podido venir y estaba trabajando pero aun no estaban muy seguros. La mujer bajo de el coche acercándose a ellos, los cuales la saludaron y le dieron una cordial bienvenida. Coraline no quería oír la charla para nada, solo quería conocer a la joven que seguía en el choche, parecía estar distraída con su teléfono y con unos audífonos.<p>

Ella se acercó lentamente a la puerta y toco el cristal llamando su atención ,haciendo que la abriera rápidamente, pudo verla bien.  
>Era una niña muy semejante a ella. Su forma de cabeza era casi igual , pero la de ella era ligeramente mas estirada, incluso la forma de su cabello, pero el de ella era largo y de color negro, el color de sus ojos eran un café oscuro , casi negro ..Además se veía un año mayor a ella, no por su altura, que le ganaba por unos pequeños centímetros solo por las botas, si no por que ella no tenia pecas y sus rasgos aniñados como las pecas y la nariz puntiaguda se habían ido, su nariz era un poco las recta pero muy semejante a la de ella, y era delgada, no tanto como Coraline, pero si se acercaba a serlo. Traía una chamarra de mezclilla y abajo una blusa negra, y mas abajo de ella salía una camisa mas larga color blanco, unas grandes botas negras y un pantalón negro, incluso tenia un sombrero, esto si le asusto, ese sombrero era igual al de ella, solo que este era de un color más oscuro y opaco.<p>

Eso le dio una impresión de ante mano de como era ella.

Su rostro parecía algo aburrido, su piel era muy pálida, y traía un celular en manos.

se quito los audífonos rápidamente y se estrecharon las manos.

-soy Charlotte Manson Lowder-

-yo Coraline Jones-

La vos de la niña parecía ruda pero a la ves amigable, por lo cual decidió darle una oportunidad. La niña hablo primero con algo de timidez - ¿tu...eres mi vecina de al lado?-

-si- respondió -creo que seremos buenas amigas- afirmo Coraline

-si, ¿Por que no?- Charlotte miro su alrededor y vio el amigable vecindario mientras sonreía -y...¿ahí otro niños por aquí?- pregunto interesada.

-si, pero no te interesara, se llama Wybie- dijo altaneramente distorsionando el nombre con esa boca chueca, ya que aun que le agradaba Wybie, no creía que a ella le agradara demasiado, puesto a que no era específicamente "amigable" era.. Algo tímido, y quizás a nadie le agradaría alguien tímido, pero la realidad era otra, la nueva joven tenia una personalidad peculiar. Veces podía ser algo impulsiva y gritona, pero por otro lado era alegre y cariñosa, ya que tenia una doble personalidad, cosa que nunca le diría a Coraline, quizás si se enterara de ello retrocedería y se iría, parecía que su camino se llenaba de gente rara y excéntrica, posiblemente ya estaba acostumbrada, pero ya no le importaba tanto.

-hija!- dijo la mujer que hablaba con los Jones, era una mujer hermosa, tenia un lindo cuerpo, pero traía una pijama de hospital y no se lograba ver de el todo. Su cabello era largo y ondulado con extensiones claras, tenia una nariz perfilada y unos hermoso ojos cafés. Parecía una mujer ocupada y trabajadora, la mujer trabajaba en un hospital cercano y se habían mudado por que debía terminar su trabajo ahí para obtener su carrera completa.

Las dos niñas se acercaron y se metieron en la plática. El señor Jones le entro el interés y pregunto

-y... ¿Donde esta el hombre de la casa?-

-en...me divorcie de el- el momento se izo incomodo para todos, que se miraron entre si- perdón. No era nuestra intención molestar- se disculpo la señora Jones, pero a la señora Manson no le importo

-no, no es nada, el era un... Bueno, ya paso, y no me lamento de haberlo echo-

Un momento silencioso e incomodo se presento de nuevo, todos se miraban entre si , sin saber que decir para poder ablandar las cosas.

-bu-bueno! Que les parece si les ayudo a des empacar!- dijo Coraline, quizás sus padres hubieran aceptado si no lo hubiera dicho con una forzosa sonrisa en la cara y de una manera peculiarmente feliz.

-no gracias, en un momento vendrán los de mudanzas a bajar todo- protesto amablemente la señora Manson.

En eso el teléfono de el señor J sonó, el trato de no tocarlo, pero el incesante toquetear de el timbre calaba sus oídos, hasta que no pudo mas y contesto, quizás si no lo hubiera echo hubiera explotado, y lo digo de verdad, parecía que en su cara de abstención algo se calentaba.

-bueno!...ha! Si! Ya, ya esta listo...si! Aja- hablaba el hombre por el teléfono, su mujer lo miro con unos ojos desafiantes, para que se fuera a hablar a otra aparte. Cuando el pobre señor J miro esos ojos acusadores, solo le quedo retirarse lentamente de la escena, haciéndolo cómico para casi todos los presentes, incluyendo a ambas niñas que veían la conversación.

-que les parece si vienen a la casa a comer mañana en la noche- la señora J hablo tan rápido como su esposo se fue, tenia una sonrisa estorbosa pero encantadamente extraña. La señora Manson no se rehusó a la cordial invitación, claro no antes de terminar la típica charla...

-no, gracias no queremos molestar-

- no es molestia-

-esta bien...¿A que hora dijo?-

-a las 8, departamento uno-

Las mujeres eran unas típicas comadres ya, parecían salirse de el tema rápidamente, Coraline y Charlotte se miraron entre si y solo rodaron los ojos de aburrimiento, se dieron media vuelta y se alegaron de el lugar yendo al jardín.

-y...¿En que trabajan tus padres?- pregunto Charlotte caminando al lado de Coraline que respondió -escriben-  
>Las falta de descripción le dio mas preguntas a la niña, -¿Como que?-<br>-em...sobre.. Plantas-

Eso le dio un punto obvio a Charlotte de que..-ellos hicieron este jardín ..supongo ¿No?-

-si, ellos plantaron los tulipanes y todo...-

Un momento silencioso se volvió a presentar, Coraline tenia tantas preguntas que no podía parar de frotarse las manos de desesperación

-y...¿que haces cuando estas aburrida?- pregunto Coraline.

-bueno... escribo...- antes de que siguiera con su lista la joven Jones la detuvo y dijo algo entusiasmada

-sobre que escribes!-

La pregunta parecía desesperada a obtener respuesta, así que no pudo dudar en decírselo lo mas rápido -bueno... De cualquier cosa, rimas, versos, historias, claro no soy profesional pero...-

Coraline quería hacerle mas preguntas, pero.. Su madre la llamo, y también a Charlotte, así que ambas se fueron a sus casas. La madre de Coraline a cocinar y la madre de Charlotte a des empacar.

Coraline se sentía feliz, no podía ser mejor todo iba bien, incluso lo había puesto en su libro, en verdad aun que ella tuviera a sus amigos estaba feliz de tener una a la que no solo pudiera ver una ves al mes. Mientras Charlotte solo esperaba que no fuera tan malo ese lugar.

La familia parecía pequeña, pero no lo era, habían muchos tíos y abuelos, pero claro, no eran la familia a la que me refiero.  
>En verdad a Charlotte no le importaba el divorcio de sus padres, en ocasiones si le gustaría tener a su papá, pero ya no le importaba para nada. En verdad ella había tomado permiso en su escuela para poder faltar ese último día de clases, y este año tomaría su educación en la escuela del pueblo. <p>


	3. una no tan buena impresión

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de **_**Coraline a través de la puerta secreta **_**no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

"**una no tan buena impresión"**

La familia parecía pequeña, pero no lo era, había muchos tíos y abuelos, pero claro, no eran la familia a la que me refiero.  
>En verdad a Charlotte no le importaba el divorcio de sus padres, en ocasiones si le gustaría tener a su papá, pero ya no le importaba para nada. En verdad ella había tomado permiso en su escuela para poder faltar ese último día de clases, y este año tomaría su educación en la escuela del pueblo.<p>

La joven no había entrado a su casa, estaba sentada en los escalones de el palacio rosa, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, solo miraba aburrida el cielo lleno de nubes, no sé que podría pensar en ese momento, pero a decir verdad, creo que podía adivinarlo, gracias a la idea de que, se puso de pie y empezó a patear una pequeña roca que estaba en frente.

Pateó la roca un par de veces, alejándose de la casa y del palacio rosa. Ya estaba dentro del jardín rodeando el puentecillo que estaba en medio. En una de ese patio tan fuerte la roca, que salió disparada para las escaleras, impactando con ellas, produciendo un gran estruendo, en cuando se hicieron trizas, Charlotte solo se aseguro de que nadie había visto eso volteando para todos lados.

Por suerte nadie lo había escuchado, solo camino como si nada viendo el feliz lugar. Salió de el jardín por las escaleras, donde la roca se había roto, tubo que esquivar algunos pedazos que habían en el suelo para poner subirlas pero cuando lo izo, volteo para atrás mirando por completo el palacio, una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de la niña. Así.. Siguió su camino y se alegó mas y mas, yendo Inconscientemente hacia donde estaba aquel poso antiguo.

Los arboles oscuros lado a lado se movían con el viento, parecía que el clima había cambiado drásticamente ,los manzanos negruzcos hacían un zumbido en el aire haciendo que la joven se asustara, pero claro no retrocedería, ¿Por qué lo aria...por un poco de viento nada mas?.

Camino un poco por el lugar y tomo asiento en el tronco del árbol que estaba al lado del poso. Pero ella no lo noto, ni siquiera sabia que había un poso ahí.

De repente creyó escuchar algo atrás de ella, entre los arboles algo se había movido...pero no vio nada, así que solo lo olvido de inmediato.  
>De repente...otro ruido sonó, esta ves lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella pegara un brinco parándose de su lugar<p>

-¿Quien esta ahí?- su vos parecía cortada, ya se encontraba asustada y temblando ,lo primero que pensó fue que era algún tipo de ladrón o algo así, cuando de repente salió un gato negro caminando lentamente de su lado izquierdo.  
>Ella tomo aire y se relajo dé la impresión, solo era un gato, para sus ojos, recuerden que ese no era un gato común, hablaba, y... ¿Por qué? Solo porque lo podía hacer...<p>

se le quedo viendo mientras caminaba y tomaba lugar en el tronco frente a ella, donde antes estaba sentada.

-¡ja! Pensé que era alguien, pero solo resulto ser un gatito- se río de si misma.

Se le quedo viendo al gato, le habían llamado la atención sus ojos azules, arqueo una ceja viéndolo y puso una mano en su barbilla.  
>Cuando de repente algo pareció acercarse más y mas, era como el motor de una moto fuera de control, el ruido venia acompañado por algunos gritos.<p>

El ruido parecía venir de entre lo arboles, como si la moto los esquivara, al parecer alguien no sabia manejar muy bien.

Charlotte ya se había alterado mucho, estaba retrocediendo hacia atrás, de nuevo pasaba lo mismo que paso con el gato, ya se encontraba pensado que o quien podría ser.

Cuando alguien en moto o no se exactamente si era una bicicleta...salió de entre los arboles. Empezó a dar vueltas por todos lados, estaba descontrolado, ya que gritaba más y mas. Ni siquiera parecía que sabía lo que hacia ese tipo.

Charlotte lo esquivaba ya que constantemente la perseguía sin querer. Cuando de repente derrapo en la tierra, la moto salió dispara hacia un conjunto de rocas y el individuo que estaba sobre ella salió disparado lejos.

El pobre individuo estaba tendido en la mojada tierra, quejándose de dolor. Al parecer traía una mascara de calavera grande lo cual tapo su rostro por completo.

Charlotte salió disparada hacia él, se arrodillo y empezó a preguntar cosas como -¿¡esta bien!- parecía desesperada, en eso, el sujeto empezó a estornudar.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue quitarle la mascara, lo cual izo.

Era un niño moreno de pelo revuelto lleno de ramas y hojas. Enseguida el casco fue retirado empezó a estornudar mas.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Charlotte. Parecía estar muy asustada, pero no lo estaba tanto después de ver que, aun que sea, estaba vivo.

-si- dijo entre estornudos. Después de un momento de silencio se pudo sentar bien, y Charlotte se paro -¡¿Que estaba haciendo?- pregunto a gritos.

El niño se paro con dificultad pero cuando estuvo de pie pudo responder

-estaba haciendo algunas entregas en mi moto y de repente...un sapo se atravesó, lo esquive, pero casi choco con unas ramas y así inicio todo-

Ambos niños jadeaban aun con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Paso un momento en que tomaban aire y pudieron continuar.  
>-¿Y.. Como te llamas?- pregunto Charlotte.<p>

El niño antes de decir su nombre estrecho su mano rápidamente y dijo -Wybie- en ese momento Charlotte recordó lo que le había dicho Coraline.

-¿Wybie...que?-

-Wybie Lovat- afirmo.

El niño se alegó un poco y se sentó en el tronco, que al parecer, todos tomaban como asiento. Algo raro era que ahí ya no estaba el gato, al parecer salió corriendo cuando Wybie apareció.

-y...¿tu?...eres..- dijo Wybie, dando a entender que preguntaba por su nombre.

Charlotte se sacudió la ropa y con una sonrisa dijo-me llamo Charlotte Manson Lowder- hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el que Charlotte miraba su peculiar atuendo. Su ropa estaba sucia por la caída, y no había mucho que ensuciar, solo traía un saco negro con unas dos franjas plateadas, unos zapatos remendados y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-lindo nombre...m...déjame adivinar.. Vienes de...New York ¿Cierto?- dijo el niño poniéndose de pie.

-a... ¡no! Soy una chica de pueblo solamente- dijo Charlotte.

-bueno...a pesar de esa ropa- insinuó, al parecer la respuesta molesto a Charlotte.-¿Que! ¡Que tiene de malo!- parecía muy...enojada, quizás si se había ofendido con ello.

-no, no quise molestarte, solo decía que la gente de ahí se viste así-

Ella solo quedo pensativa, esperando a que dijera algo que los sacara de ese tema.  
>-em...gracias, por haberme quitado la mascara, eso fue parte de mi problema, no veía muy bien que digamos-<br>-de...de nada-  
>Wybie se dirigió a su moto que estaba tirada a un lado y la puso de pie, ¡aun no creo que pueda seguir conduciendo eso!, era un ataúd sobre ruedas, y como antes no puedo creer que siguiera funcionando después de esa espantosa caída, ni siquiera me explico como fue que no se rompió algún hueso o salió aun que sea rasguñado.<p>

En verdad estaba entregando el correo, ya que el cartero se había enfermado de varicela, pero solo entregaba el correo de los apartamentos de el palacio rosa, ya que habían otros voluntarios entregando los demás en todo el pueblo.

-Coraline me hablo de ti-

Dijo Charlotte

-e-¿Enserio? - tartamudeo al decirlo-¡ja! ¡Si!...dijo que eras tímido...pero no lo creo...-  
>Charlotte puso sus manos en la cintura mientras arqueaba una ceja.<br>Hubo silencio de nuevo entre ambos, cuando el gato salió ronroneando a un lado de los pies de Wybie.  
>-¿Es tu gato?- pregunto.<br>-em...no-  
>Se agacho a acariciarlo y dijo<br>-claro que a veces va a mi ventana, le doy de comer y... Me da las criaturas que !casa¡ Pero es un espíritu libre,...¡casi salvaje!-  
>Afirmo.<br>en ese momento Charlotte moría de risa, claro, por dentro, entonces...¿ lo cuidaba y no era su gato? ¡Ja! Era lo mas tonto que había oído en mi vida, claro, estaba de acuerdo con Coraline, ese gato era un mimado.  
>-bueno...y…¿Como se llama?-pregunto Charlotte, estaba convencida de que hasta nombre ya le había puesto, solo le faltaba una correa y un letrero que decía "soy su gato".<p>

-es Silvestre-

-lindo nombre...y...hablando de tu nombre… ¿Por qué Wybie? Nunca había oído un nombre como ese-

-bueno...mi verdadero nombre es...Wybowr pero... Esa no fue mi idea- Wybie siempre se había avergonzado de su nombre, algo que Charlotte no hacia.-¿Por qué? Es un lindo nombre-  
>-gracias ...eres…a primera que lo piensa-<p>

-y...por ...-  
>En eso...se escucho la vos de la abuela de Wybie llamándolo, lo cual interrumpió la charla de ambos.<p>

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Charlotte

-mi abuela...- le respondió.  
>El grito volvió a sonar de nuevo.<p>

-bueno...fue un gusto Gótica in mortal!-

Al parecer ya le había puesto un apodo nuevo, como antes lo izo con Coraline llamándola " bruja de Michigan Sauri". Solo que a Charlotte no le importo.

-¡adiós...Wybowr Lovat¡-grito Charlotte. Ella sabia que aun que a ella le gustara su nombre, el rechazaría la idea que lo llamaran por su nombre original, sobre todo si lo decía completo. Así que ambos solo echaron una carcajada. Termino por levantar su moto y montó en ella partiendo y yéndose entre los arboles de nuevo.

Charlotte solo sonrió.

Aun el gato estaba a su lado, el gato solo dio vuelta alrededor de sus pies mientras ronroneaba, al parecer le había agradado.  
>El animalito dio vuelta y se fue con su dueño, era raro, normalmente no le agradaba a los animales, lo que no sabia era que él era diferente.<p>

-¡adiós Silvestre!-

Grito Charlotte, claro el gato lo pudo oír a la distancia, como el antes había dicho..."los gatos podemos oír, sentir y hablar y oler"... Por sus agudos sentidos. 


	4. el vecino de arriba

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Coraline a través de la puerta secreta _no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>El vecino de arriba<span>**

Charlotte miro como desaparecían por el horizonte y dio media vuelta, quedando totalmente sola, no había nada más que hacer que regresar a su casa, cuando escucho un tipo de gemido, no venía de el bosque, venia de el palacio rosa, que estaba frente a ella en una distancia considerable, ya que se encontraba en aquella colina sur...obviamente se pregunto que podría ser...así que solo volvió por el camino de donde vino y se dirigió al palacio rosa.  
>Se escuchaba arriba de su casa... En la casa de el hombre que vivía ahi.<p>

Se quedo observándola un momento, y decidió ver que había allá..  
>Subió la escalera, mientras notaba que había un letrero que decía "Bobonski ahi"<br>Eso no le dio ninguna pista de quien pudiera vivir en ese lugar, pero aun que sea ya sabía su nombre.

Al estar arriba volteo a ver el jardín y sonrió, era hermoso, lleno de esas hermosas flores rojas. No pudo evitar olvidar su propósito... Se recostó sobre el barandal, y no se exactamente que pensaba, simplemente miraba el cielo perdidamente, quizás su mente había creado una figura abstracta en las nubes.  
>De repente se escucho una vos atrás de ella, era una vos de asentó ruso , una vos gruesa y misteriosa... La cual iso que Charlotte diera un brinco mirando para atrás<br>Era un hombre azulado, muy delgado y con una gran panzota, su ropa estaba sucia...en resumen, ahi estaba el señor B.

El azulado hombre puso sus manos en la cintura y gentilmente dijo -Charlotte...bienvenida al vecindario-  
>-em...muchas gracias señor...¿Bobinski?-<p>

-¡Si! ¡Ese soy yo!-  
>el señor B dio un brinco en el aire cayendo en el barandal atrás de Charlotte , haciendo que ella brincara al lado contrario ,invirtiendo los lugares. Ahora Charlotte estaba pegada a la puerta mientras el hombre azul hacia estiramientos sobre el barandal color negro.<p>

-pero en realidad...soy el ¡sorprendente Bobinski! Pero dime señor B, pues lo de sorprendente ya queda claro ..-  
>Parecía hacer la misma rutina que izo con Coraline la ves anterior, solo que esta ves no se confundió con su nombre.<p>

-em...yo.¡Yo soy Charlotte Manson Lowder- izo una reverencia cómica ante el hombre.

-y...específicamente...¿que haces por estos rumbos?-

-em...bueno quería conocer mejor a los vecinos...-

-m...ya veo... Bueno.. Si ves a Coraline...dile que le mando saludos!-

A Charlotte se le izo raro, ya que ella pensaba que Coraline evitaba a gente rara, claro ,eran vecinos pero aun así no sabia que ellos se llevaran tan bien.

-em...claro lo are... Esta... ¡noche iré a comer a su casa de echo!-

El señor B puso una mano al lado de su boca, fingiendo que alguien los oiría, pero en realidad eso era estúpido, no había nadie a la vista.

Se acerco se acerco a la cara de Charlotte mirando para ambos lados como si tratara de evitar a ese "alguien" que " estaba ahi" , mientras dijo entre susurro -perfecto! A...y asme un favor..-  
>Charlotte asintió mientras retrocedía, era algo incomodo,ya que invadía su espacio personal, pero no podía retroceder mas, atrás de ella estaba la puerta.<br>- si hacen algo de remolachas...tráeme un poco de eso ¿Si?-

El señor se alejo de la niña y saco una remolacha de su bolsillo , llebandocela a la boca... Charlotte enchueco su boca y arqueo una ceja.

-em...bueno...¡esta bien! - afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bueno! Debo seguir entrenando a los Mushcas!- palabra rara, que le dijo a Coraline la otra ves. Palabra que causo la misma pregunta en Charlotte.  
>-¿mus... Que cosa?-<br>-¡ratones!- el hombre brinco en el aire volviendo a donde estaba la entrada de su casa.  
>-fue un real gusto Charlotte...-<br>La joven asintió sonriente mientras el hombre entraba a su casa sin apartar la vista de la niña.  
>Cuando de repente el hombre salió de nuevo a toda prisa, -espera!- grito el hombre entregándole un remolacha en la mano mientras decía... - ten...te ayudara a crecer-El hombre enseguida salió volvió a entrar y cerrar la puerta de golpe<p>

Charlotte solo miro la remolacha mientras enchuecaba su boca, después de un momento miro para ambos lados mientras caminaba para atrás, se agacho y dejo la remolacha en el piso, para poder irse chiflando por las escaleras.

Había mucha niebla, algo que ella no había notado en absoluto antes de subir a ver a aquel hombre.  
>Miro su alrededor.<br>Parecía que le agradaba su nuevo vecindario, camino un poco frente a al palacio rosa entre la fría niebla ,había tanta que ya no se veía el hermoso jardín, y el cielo estaba tan nublado que podías saber, a simple vista, que llovería pronto. Cuando una música alocada empezó a reproducirse... Charlotte saco algo de su bolsillo. Era su teléfono que sonaba. Contestó.

-¿Hola?...¡Hola amiga!...¿Que? ¡Enserio! ...no te creo nada...¡Hay si! ... pues...pues mira que...¡Hay si!..aja, sigue hablando..¿Y luego que le dijo?...¿Enserio? ¡Wow!-

hablaba por el teléfono...poco a poco se empezó a acercar a su casa olvidando que tenía que visitar a sus otras vecinas...entro a su casa y no volvió a salir...g


	5. las actrices de abajo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de **_**Coraline a través de la puerta secreta **_**no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una explosión de humor repentina <strong>_

-¿Hola?... ¡Hola amiga!... ¿Que? ¡Enserio! ...no te creo nada... ¡Hay si! ... Pues...pues mira que... ¡Hay si!...aja, sigue hablando… ¿Y luego que le dijo?...¿Enserio? ¡Wow!- hablaba por el teléfono...poco a poco se empezó a acercar a su casa olvidando que tenia que visitar a sus otras vecinas...entro a su casa y no volvió a salir...

Se izo de noche muy rápido...ese había sido su primer día, de echo seria el mas normal que tendría. Al día siguiente Charlotte se había alistado muy temprano, había desayunado cereal y se alisto para salir a ver a sus nuevas vecinas..

Salía de su casa en camino a la casa de Spinck y Forceble...

Camino un poco hasta llegar a un árbol que estaba caído al lado del palacio rosa, cerca de él había un auto, que resultaba ser el de los Jones.

Cuando un sonido metálico empezó a sonar, era como un tipo de sonido de un juguete que cualquiera compraría en la tienda.  
>Pero cuando Charlotte miro un poco para abajo, solo era Wybie, oculto bajo la niebla.<p>

El que producía el sonido era la mascara de el niño.  
>Fingió que no lo veía...y siguió su camino, estaba pasando al lado de el jardín cuando, se dio la vuelta rápidamente sumergiendo el la niebla, jalando de la mascara de el niño, quitándosela y sacándolo de su escondite<br>El niño pego un grito. En verdad izo exactamente lo que le había echo a Coraline la otra ves, lo cual le causo un pequeño dejabu.

-¿¡Que haces aquí?- grito Charlotte enojada, la joven dejo caer el casco en el suelo, haciendo que Wybie reaccionara, pero Charlotte simplemente permaneció parada ahí, como una dura fortaleza, evitando que el niño pudiera agarrarlo.

El joven tartamudeo -so...solo...-

De lo cual Charlotte se burlo

-so...solo ¿Que?-  
>Wybie guardo silencio, mientras buscaba alguna excusa ,para zafarse de el lío en el que se metía, si provocabas a Charlotte ...Suerte.<p>

-olvídalo...solo... ¡Olvídalo¡ Perdón pero, estoy ocupada-  
>Charlotte lo aparto de su camino dirigiéndose a la casa de la señora Spinck y Forceble.<br>Wybie parecía confundido por la repentina explosión emocional de la joven, así que solo corrió a su lado.

-¿Que te ocurre? ¿Porque estas tan molesta?-

-¡Cuantas preguntas!- Charlotte caminaba rápidamente dejando a Wybie atrás de ella, pues aun que se esforzara por llevarle el paso, no podía hacerlo, quedaba atrás sin importar que tan rápido caminara.  
>-pero...ayer estabas mas que feliz... ¡Y ahora...!-<br>dijo Wybie.  
>Charlotte se detuvo unos segundos y se dio la vuelta lentamente acercando a el rápidamente, su mirada parecía ser como dos tomates encendidos, el pobre niño solo se izo para atrás todo lo que podía tratando de alejarse de ella, pero ella se acercaba mas y mas con esa mirada penetrante, se parecía a la cara que ponía Coraline al enojarse, el pobre niño solo pensó en eso, lo cual le volvió a causar ese mismo dejabu.<p>

-¡si quisieras dejar de espiarme quizás lo estaría, pero como siempre nadie me escucha ¿Cierto?-  
>Charlotte se alegó de el nuevamente y cruzo los brazos.<p>

-pero...yo solo...-

-¡Cállate! Debo ir con Spinck y Forceble-

-¿Por qué?-  
>Charlotte empezó a caminar de nuevo ,cuando llego a los escalones que bajaban al sótano, que resultaba ser la casa de las dos actrices. Se detuvo antes de bajar el primero, ya que Wybie la izo otra pregunta<br>- ¿Qué te ocurre?-  
>Se detuvo un momento, y se dio vuelta, pero esta ves estaba feliz, el no entendía porque, ¿Le estaba jugando una broma? ¿ O simplemente ella era rara? No lo sabía.<br>-solo quiero conocer mejor a mis vecinos-  
>Wybie solo se le quedo mirando confundido no entendía el por qué cambio tan repentinamente de humor.<p>

-bueno...em...una pregunta...¿Esto no es una broma verdad?- pregunto confundido.

-no, en verdad no-

Wybie solo permanecía viéndola de cejas arqueadas -quieres...¿que te acompañe?- pregunto el niño.

-¡claro! ¡Por qué no!- Wybie no podía dejar de mirarla aun estaba aterrorizado por su anterior explosión de humor, pero ahora estaba mas relajado, aun que lo alertaba que pudiera cambiar de humor de nuevo...por ello no apartaba la mirada, estaba convencido de que saldría corriendo cuando ella se pusiera de nuevo histérica.

Bajaron los escalones y tocaron la puerta, paso un momento de silencio, en los que por su mente pudo pasar cualquier cosa...quizás pensaba en que decirle a la señora Spinck cuando abriera la puerta, o estaba solo alerta de cuando aria su huida.  
>Mientras Charlotte, era menos in descifrable saber, de hecho quizás pensaba en como seria aquella mujer.<p>

Cuando la puerta se abrió, de ahí salieron unos perros, pero no como la otra ves, no ladraban ni correteaban sin control, solo los rodearon oliéndolos para luego entrar de nuevo, al parecer las mujeres los había amaestrado.  
>Una mujer gorda y de pelo rosa abrió la puerta, esa mujer resulto ser la señorita Spinck, al parecer ella siempre abría la puerta.<p>

-mira quienes tengo aquí...si son Wybie y...la señorita Manson!-dijo la mujer con una adorable vos.

-mucho gusto...apuesto que usted es la señorita Spinck- dijo Charlotte entrando a la casa acompañada de el niño.

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala, donde estaban aquellos perros durmiendo en la alfombra frente al sillón, que estaba al lado de aquellas repisas, llenas de los antepasados caninos de la familia.  
>Cuando una vos elegante se escucho en la cocina...<br>-¿Quien es Epril?-pregunto la mujer, que resultaba ser aquella extravagante dama de "alcurnia". La señora se asomo y vio a ambos niños tomar asiento en el sillón, pero todo estaba borroso, saco sus lentes de aumento y logro verlos mejor para darles la bienvenida.  
>-Wybie...y... ¿Charlotte?-<p>

-si señorita Forceble, es un gusto-dijo sonriente Charlotte, parecía que lo que había pasado hace un momento allá arriba se hubiera borrado de su mente.  
>-igualmente querida... ¿Quieres un poco de té?-<p>

-claro-  
>Quizás Charlotte nunca había tomado té, pero estaba segura de que no podía ser tan malo...al menos no podía rechazarlo.<p>

La señorita Spinck llego donde ellos y tomo asiento en la silla individual que estaba a su costado.  
>-y... ¿Por qué esta Wybie contigo?¿y Coraline?- pregunto Spinck .<p>

-em….bueno... La verdad me ofrecí a traerla, ella quiere conocer a sus vecinas- afirmo Wybie.

-bueno... Aquí estamos ¿No?-

Forceble se acercó con una charola y en ella estaban dos tasas de té. la mujer agarro una y la asentó con delicadeza en la mesa, para hacer lo mismo con la otra tasa.

-aquí están, los té de jazmín, los mejores...hechos por su servidora-

Ambos agarraron las tasas pero antes de que pudiera darle un sorbo, a Charlotte se le ocurrió voltear su cabeza, viendo la pared llena de aquellos perros disecados.  
>-¿Son reales?- pregunto. Parecía no haberse asustado, no como lo había echo Coraline.<p>

-si...son nuestros pequeños difuntos...no podíamos partir con ellos, así que los disecamos-  
>Explico de la misma manera en la que la izo con Coraline.<br>Charlotte por fin pudo tomar él té tranquilamente, acabándoselo por completo. Asentó la tasa en la mesa y permaneció mirando a los tres perros que estaban en el tapete durmiendo frente a ella.  
>-son adorables-<p>

En ese momento todos los perros de arrojaron contra ella, lamiéndola y sentándose a su lado.

-¡Perros groseros!- grito Spinck poniéndose de pie.

-déjelos, solo quieren cariño-

Charlotte acariciaba sus cabezas mientras los perros ladraban, Wybie hacia lo mismo con un perro que se había encariñado con el desde el principio.  
>De repente un plato de vidrio azoto la mesa, eran aquellos caramelos, verdes y rosas in comibles, que había tratado de comer Coraline la última ves.<br>Como Coraline, Charlotte intento agarrar uno pero no pudo, estaban pegados entre si, y paso lo mismo que había pasado con la joven  
>Jonesy, los caramelos llegaron a parar en las tuberías de arriba, en el techo.<p>

-buen intento- se burlo Wybie. Charlotte solo arqueo una ceja, mirándolo de nuevo de esa manera, haciendo que él se tragara su comentario.

De repente se escucho la vos de su madre llamándola.  
>-¡Hay no!¡Es mi mamá, y no sabe que salí de la casa!- grito Charlotte. La joven se puso bien el sombrero y salió corriendo de la casa junto con Wybie, que se lo había llevado arrastrando de la manga de su saco.<p>

-fue un gusto ¡Adiós¡-  
>Gritaron mientras se iban.<br>Ambas mujeres respondieron de las mismas formas sonrientes.  
>Forceble se metió de nuevo en la cocina, y Spinck levanto ambas tasas de te.<br>Ambas estaban casi vacías, pero lo suficientemente llenas para que alguien sea capas de leerlas.

¿Como podía resistirse…

Miro atentamente ambas tasas...  
>La de la derecha tenia una mano muy peculiar, era espantosamente parecida a la que había recibido Coraline...pero esta era un poco diferente, esta ves la mano no tenia garras, era una mano normal, y no parecía quererle hacerle daño, en ves de esto, estaba ofreciéndola, para un gentil saludo .a un costado de ella había una singular forma de luna.<br>Mientras en la tasa de la izquierda había un pedazo totalmente negro y otro blanco, parecía que solo se había ido todo el té a un lado únicamente, pero no, la línea era demasiado recta para poder haber sido solo una casualidad...

Spinck miraba aterrorizada ambos bazos, tomo aire y dio un suspiro. Sabia que algo pasaría, y no solo a esos dos, si no también a todos.


	6. Extraño

**nota: perdon si subo los fics muy apresuradamente, es que ya estoy adelantada, a lo mejor hasta subo otro, pero lo tratare de subir menos rapido XD.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Coraline a través de la puerta secreta _no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXTRAÑO<strong>_

Charlotte y Wybie salieron corriendo de la casa de las actrices, Charlotte parecía angustiada, y jadeaba apoyándose en sus rodillas, después de un momento en que ambos niños tomaron aire ,Charlotte se echo a corre a su casa.

La niña volteo sin parar de correr y dijo -¡Adiós Wybie!- el niño se quedo parado ahí tomando aire.

El piso seguía lleno de niebla, pero ahora era mas profunda. Se encamino a su moto, y agarro la mascara que Charlotte había dejado caer al suelo antes..

-es rara- se dijo a si mismo, poniéndose la mascara en la cara, y poniendo de pie su moto. Se puso bien los guantes antes de subir a ella.  
>Antes de echar a correr en la moto, se trono los dedos, y por fin echo marcha directo a su casa.<p>

Charlotte entraba desesperadamente a la casa, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Mama!... Ya vine- grito preocupada, aun no se por qué estaba tan alterada, quizás uno de sus cambios de humor. Se quito la chaqueta de mezclilla y la dejo en el perchero al lado de la puerta. camino por el corredor.

El pasillo se parecía al que estaba en casa de Coraline, solo que este no tenia una escalera a un lado, la casa solo era de un piso. Y el corredor era mas largo, al final del, estaban cinco puertas, y una de ellas era la que daba al cuarto de Charlotte. Al lado de la puerta de entrada estaba la cocina, que conectaba con el comedor.  
>El tapizado era moraduzco, y habían cajas por doquier, en ellas estaban las pertenencias familiares, fotos, ropa, adornos etc. etc...<br>Caminó un poco entrando a la cocina.

El estilo era parecido al de la cocina de Coraline, solo que esta se veía más nueva. Ahí estaba su madre sacando algunos platos de las cajas. Charlotee no lo noto pero atrás de ella, en el pasillo, pasaron dos hombres cargando un mueble. Quizás eran los trabajadores del taller de mudanzas que había comentado la señora Manson.

-ya vine mamá -

-¿Donde rayos estabas ?-

-es que... Salí a conocer a los vecinos..-

-y... ¿Ya tienes amigos?-

-em...si, los únicos niños de aquí, Coraline y Wybie-

Charlotte camino y se asentó en la despensa al lado de su madre  
>-un día fuera, y ya extraño a mis amigas-<br>Se quejo Charlotte. Su madre que estaba al lado de ella sacando platos de unas cajas dijo.

-hay...hija...sabes como son las cosas...-

-lo se mamá, ¡Lo se!...pero...eran mis mejores amigas...ahora...no tengo a nadie que me entienda!...además ellas me soportaban, tal cual como soy! ¡Sabes que difícil es soportar 40 kilos de esto!...un martirio cada día...y aun mas con mis cambios de humor...- afirmo.

-lo se pequeña...pero prometo que lo a reglare para que nos visiten a menudo...y hablando de cambios de humor...-

La mujer dejo los platos y cruzo los brazos viéndola directamente.

-si quieres saber si parecí una completa loca a un que sea frente a un vecino...pues...si.. Explote sin razón alguna...-  
>Echo una risita nerviosa y arqueo las cejas, no para arriba si no para abajo. Estaba tan avergonzada de haberlo echo, quizás no le volverían a hablar nunca...eso la tenia muy angustiada.<p>

-bueno..-¿Que te parece si vas a tu cuarto a acomodar las cosas?-

Charlotte asintió y salió de la cocina, antes de que pudiera salir al pasillo los hombres que habían pasado antes con aquel mueble volvieron a cruzar.  
>Después de que pasaron se encamino a su cuarto. Llegando al pasillo se metió a la primera puerta del lado izquierdo.<br>Su cuarto casi no era nada, solo cuatro paredes vacías. Lo único que habían eran dos ventanas, que estaban, una en la pared que daba a el jardín delantero, y otra que daba a ver a las escaleras de el señor B.

Charlotte camino un poco por el lugar, pensado donde pondría alguna de sus cosas... De repente los hombres que había visto anteriormente aparecieron metiendo una cama a la habitación, que resultaba ser la suya, la sentaron y se fueron a traer más muebles.

La cama fue dejada en la esquina de la habitación y sobre ella ambos hombres habían puesto algunas maletas.

-m...¿Para que acomodar?- se pregunto.

Camino hacia la ventana y se puso de rodillas en el suelo apoyándose sobre el concreto que estaba bajo sus brazos.

Ella miraba a través de ella el jardín lleno de niebla, y empezó a entre cerrar los ojos, y poco a poco quedo dormida.


	7. Un sueño olvidable

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de **_**Coraline a través de la puerta secreta **_**no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un sueño olvidable <strong>_

En sus sueños todo estaba negro y resultaba ser por que tenia los ojos cerrados, no en la realidad, si no en el sueño. Fue poco a poco cuando los abrió que vio que estaba en la "nada" Todo era blanco y vacío ,parecía no tener fin ni comienzo , aun que a veces los sueños llegaban a ser muy extraños para ella.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, enseguida se vio muy confundida, su ropa negra resaltaba en toda esa blancura, se puso de pie mirando para todos lados buscando una puerta por la cual salir, ya que el simple echo de no estar en ningún lugar era algo aterrador. Empezó a caminar sin buscar salida, camino y camino, no sabia donde empezaba y donde terminaba todo, hasta que...empezó a ver algo en el horizonte, era algo negro... Como un hoyo negro que se comía el suelo tan rápido como podía, y no solo el suelo, si no también lo que sea que haya arriba, ya que no parecía haber nada. Charlotte permaneció ahí unos segundos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era salió corriendo , pero enseguida iba a dar el primer paso, sintió que caía, ahora no veía nada, no sentía frío ni calor, ni siquiera se escuchaba el latir de su corazón... Todo se sumergió en un silencio profundo cuando sus gritos pararon... De nuevo sintió ganas de abrir los ojos, si es que los tenia abiertos, ya a estas alturas ni sabia si los tenia abiertos ni cerrados, así que los abrió, si es que eso izo, al hacerlo estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, ¿Como llego ahí?... Ni siquiera sintió cuando choco contra el suelo.

Si, todo era negro, acepto una luz que venia de arriba, no se lograba distinguir de donde venia, parecía un interrogatorio, cuando te meten a una habitación oscura y una luz sobre ti. La luz caía exactamente sobre ella mientras solo podía morirse de miedo. No sabía si era falso o real, o si estaba en un lugar o no.  
>Pero...de repente se escucho un vos terrorífica, no era terrorífica por su tono, pero si por el echo de no saber quien la producía.<br>Era una vos de un joven, parecía relajada, como en nostalgia y tristeza... Era una vos cansada y pacífica, que era cálida y fría a l mismo tiempo, era un tono in descriptible para lo oídos y mente, incluso si llegabas a oiría podrías pensar lo mismo que te estoy diciendo.

-no soy malo...-

Charlotte temblaba, su corazón explotaría si ese alguien volvía a hablar. Algo que volvió a pasar..

-solo que me obligan a serlo...-  
>La vos se acercaba mas y mas…mientras seguía hablando haciendo pausas largas entre cada oración...<p>

-¿te gustaría Eso? Yo se.. Que a mi no...-

Charlotte pudo pronunciar las primeras palabras trabándose, siendo paralizada por el miedo.

-¿quien es?-

-¿Yo?...a...si...Solo soy un pobre ingenuo...que sirvió al mal...y me arrepiento...ahora...divago por aquí como un tonto ,siempre...en la oscuridad de no se donde...en algún lugar... Pero tranquila...no tengo propósito de dañarte... -

-s..si estas atrapado aquí…¿Como es que me trajiste? -se atrevió a preguntar Charlotte, ella pensaba que era sueño, pero…sabia que... Hacer algunas preguntas no era problema, pero eso no impidió que aquellas palabras salieran trabadas de su boca como disco rayado.

-no lose...supongo que no se la mayoría de cosas que ago...-

La vos era extraña, como ya lo había dicho, pero no podía dejar de ser conocida para ella, de alguna forma sentía que la había escuchado en alguna parte...pero trato de olvidarlo, seguramente solo se golpeo la cabeza al nacer.

-¿Quien eres?... Déjate ver!- exigió.

-tu me conoces apenas...pero lo haces...-

-déjate de acertijos, soy mala en ellos, ...¡Muéstrate!-

Unos pasos se escucharon, como si el sonido de sus voces no existiera, y lo único que hacia ruido eran los objetos... Se acercaba mas y mas...y a cada paso Charlotte sentía que algo punzaba en su corazón...estaba sudando, y sentía que le daría un infarto.  
>Se acercó un poco mas dejando ver por la grande luz que la rodeaba...<p>

Ella no lo podía creer...no podía hacerlo...¿Como esto era posible?...

Charlotte miro detenidamente...comenzando por sus zapatos...eran largos y verdes...pero parecían estar costurados de todos lados...a pesar de ser largos eran pequeños...arriba...estaba un pantalón de mezclilla...igualmente remendados...pero no solo de un pedazo , no, de todas partes, fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a un tipo de tela negra muy larga...que igualmente estaba remendada de todos lados...subió mas y mas...asta ver una barbilla de piel morena...unos brazos cubiertos por un saco negro, y unas manos con unos guantes de el mismo color, toda su ropa parecía haber sido destrozada y luego cocida de nuevo. Charlotte ni quería ver su rostro ,no se atrevía...pero...ese sujeto era tan conocido...que de una jalón lo vio completamente...

Era Wybie...pero...este... Era tan terrorífico... Que al verlo Charlotte quedo paralizada y quizás asta traumada momentáneamente.

Su rostro...su piel parecía haber sido igualmente costurada como su ropa, como si fuera una tela común, no tenia ojos...no estaban ahí simplemente…

su boca…estaba costurada de lado a lado...con una gran sonrisa forzosa

...pero algo había de diferente en el...su ropa no estaba sucia como el Wybie normal...esta no tenia aquellas franjas que tenia la suya.

Charlotte solo permanecía sin aire ahí...hasta que pudo preguntar...

-¿Quien te a echo eso? ¿Quien eres?¡ ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¡¿Que pasa?-  
>Preguntaba cada vez más y más fuerte.<p>

-no puedo responder...-

-pero...¿Tu...porque...es que...yo...tu y...como ...cuando- ni siquiera sabia que preguntar, no entendía porque se parecía a Wybie, no entendió porque estaba soñando con el y por qué se veía así.

-¿Como es que hablas si tu boca esta cerrada?- eligió por fin una pregunta..

-este lugar es tan vacío y silencioso que hasta lo que no se escucha se logra oír...-

Charlotte logro ponerse de pie, sentía que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento, sus piernas temblaban.

-¿Y…por qué te pareces a Wybie? ...¿Esto es real? ¿Y tus ojos?-

No podía dejar de preguntar...todo era tan confuso y extraño...no entendía donde estaba, quien era el...  
>-no puedo responder a tantas preguntas...en primera...eso es lo que me trajo aquí..-<p>

-¿que hiciste?-

- no responderé a eso...

-¿Como salgo de aquí?¡ Donde estoy!-

-no lose...ya te e dicho...-

-pero...no entiendo...y mas vale que respondas...¿Quien eres? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Por qué? Y ¿Que pasa!-Pregunto firmemente asiendo señas con las manos. Estaba enojada más que asustada ahora le exigía respuestas inmediatas, aun que ni siquiera sabia que pasaba en realidad.

De repente antes de que alguno pudiera dar una sola respuesta un vos se escucho…era femenina, pero no lograbas estar tan seguro...se oía como un eco muy, muy lejos de ahí, eso irrumpió todo el silencio, ni siquiera se lograba entender que era lo que decía, pero gritaba una y otra ves ,era un eco seco que al instante se callaba...Charlotte pego un brinco y grito al oírlo.

El sonido parecía que venia atrás de aquel deformado que se parecía a Wybie, pero estaba muy legos , hasta que la intensidad fue disminuyendo..

-¿Que fue eso?-

Pregunto la niña una ves que los gritos pararon. Aquel deforme solo bajo la cabeza, el sabia que no le iría bien...si su cara no estuviera costurada y su boca sellada hubiera podido demostrar la angustia que sentía, ya que se encontraba tan asustado como Charlotte.

Ella se le quedo mirando unos momentos, y dio un paso acercándosele, ya que no estaba tan lejos de ella como parecía. Pensó un momento y dio un paso mas quedando directamente frente a el, lo izo lo mas lento posible, ya que no podía saber si él era el bueno o malo de el cuento.

El niño, si se le podía llamar niño, levanto lentamente la cara, contando cada segundo para que sus caras queden frente a frente.

-sal de aquí...por favor...- rogó de nuevo la vos de aquel joven.

-pero...¿Como?..-hablo casi en susurro, como si aquella vos los pudiera oír...Su vos era temblorosa...como no usar suéter el día mas congelado.

Paso un momento muy pequeño que pareció eterno para ambos, ese lugar era tan deprimente que la joven quería salir corriendo lo mas rápido posible. el joven esta ves subió la cabeza mirando directamente la luz que caía sobre ambos , haciéndolo igualmente muy lento.  
>Charlotte permaneció un momento observándolo tratando de adivinar que quería, cuando sintió que algo callo de arriba exactamente en su cabeza, subió la cabeza y vio la luz sobre ella como lo hacia él, era tan brillante que tubo que cubrir sus ojos de inmediato.<br>Cuando algo callo en su mejilla, al instante reacciono y dio un paso para atrás, mientras se limpiaba aquel liquido.

Al ver su mano era un líquido blanco, como pintura, miro bajo sus pies, parecía que ahí arriba había algo con filtros, estaba goteando, y ni siquiera lo había notado. Todo el suelo estaba lleno de pintura blanca que resaltaba entre todo ese negro. Pensó un momento cuando instantáneamente volteo para su izquierda y vio otra luz que se había prendido, causando un sonido se de un reflector. Al voltear, aquel niño ya no estaba, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Charlotte empezó a entrar en pánico, se encontraba mirando para todos lados. Cuando algo empezaron a sonar.

Era como estar dentro de un reloj enorme, se oían tuercas que daban vueltas en el techo y de todas partes. El sonido era fuerte, parecía venir de arriba, como si ahí hubiera un mecanismo, las tuercas sonaban y daban vueltas lentamente.

Las gotas que seguían cayendo pringaban en su ropa negra, ese blanco era brillante, , tenia sin duda un brillo especial en el.

Sus botas estaban pringadas completamente de blanco haciendo que ella retrocediera, retrocedió mas y mas alejándose de la luz, el ruido de las tuercas empezó a sonar mas fuerte mientras mas se alejaba.

Dio un paso más y...callo al vacío, de repente bajó sus pies no había nada, pero todo seguía siendo oscuro.

Se despertó de golpe, su corazón latía a mil por hora, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, estaba sudando y se ahogaba como si hubiera estado bajo el agua.  
>Puso su mano en su corazón mientras jadeaba, se había separado de la ventana y estaba sentada en el suelo.<p>

Ella nunca había soñado algo tan raro...¿As despertado de un sueño y enseguida se te olvida? Bueno...esto le estaba pasando, el primer segundo recordaba todo, pero...segundos después hacia un gran esfuerzo por recordarlo y cuando logro tranquilizase no lograba entender. Todo se había ido de su cabeza, y aun que tenia en claro que había tenido una pesadilla debido a su estado cardiaco no lograba entender como había sido.


	8. una pequeña charla entre amigos

**Nota: bueno, como sabrán, casi nunca dejo nota, pero esta será la excepción. Bueno, la calidad de este capítulo es muy…baja, y la verdad es que estado apurada escribiendo otros fics , así que espero que entiendan. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de **_**Coraline atraves de la puerta secreta **_**no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una pequeña charla entre amigos <strong>_

Mientras tanto en casa de Coraline...

Ella se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a su padre y madre a cocinar. Si su madre no lo iba a hacer, aun que sea, todos lo intentarían.

Estaban haciendo sopa de pollo con lima para la entrada, un poco de frijol, ensalada y papa con queso.

Esa sería la cena más rica de Coraline en meces, se moría por comer un poco de eso. Ese sería una banquete para aquella familia que acostumbraba a comer esos extraños revoltillos que hacia su padre, que, aunque muy sanos, muy asquerosos, pegajosos y desagradables.

La señora J. Hacia el frijol en la estufa, el señor J. Veía la sopa y le echaba la lima, mientras Coraline sacaba la papa del microondas y la ponía en la mesa. La ensalada ya estaba hecha y no era esa ensalada que hacia su padre...por suerte era una normal, que no daba repulsión, al menos que no te gusten las verduras.

Habría más platillos como espagueti y de tomar una deliciosas Jamaica.

Coraline dejo el plato sobre la mesa. En ese preciso momento tocaron la puerta.  
>Ella se dirigió al pasillo y se acercó a la puerta, al abrirla estaba Wybie parado como menso mirando el piso.<p>

-ha...hola Wybie...¿Qué haces aquí?-

-em...- el niño pensó un momento y se rasco la cabeza, no por miedo o preocupación si no que así era el.

-hola...Coraline…es que…pase por tu casa...y...olí algo delicioso y... no acostumbro a oler algo así muy a menudo…sobre todo en tu casa..-

-¡Ha...! Es que mis padres y yo estamos haciendo la cena de esta noche. La nueva vecina vendrá a cenar...-

-¿Charlotte?-

-¡Si...! La...¿La conoces?-

-algo así...- al decirlo hecho una carcajada, no pudo evitar recordar lo divertido de fue cuando se encontraron en la colina y lo terrorífico en la casa de Spinck y Forceble.

-y...¿Como la vez? -

-bueno...no es más normal que nadie en este vecindario...incluyéndome-

-lo sospechaba...esta algo...¿Loca?-

-bueno...eso mismo pensé de ti cuando te vi con ese cabello azul…aunque sea ella lo tiene normal...-

-pero yo me visto como una persona normal ...¡no como ella!-

-em...si...claro..-al decirlo rodó los ojos, ya que sabía que tanto las dos se vestían de la misma forma.

-y...hablando de la vecina...¿Dónde está?- pregunto Coraline cruzando los brazos.

-se fue a su casa como desesperada ase como ...2 horas..-le respondió

-em...bueno...pero...- antes de que pudiera continuar salió de la casa dejando la puerta abierta atrás de ella, una vez fuera miro la entrada de la casa de Charlotte...y continuo

-supongo que no ha conocido a todos los vecinos ¿Verdad?-dijo Coraline

-em...no estoy tan seguro de eso...yo la acompañe con Spinck y Forceble...supongo que ya conoció al señor B... Aun así su casa está abajo de la de él ¿No?-

-em….si...tienes razón...- dio una pequeña risa, imaginando como debió haber sido su encuentro, todavía recordaba como fue el suyo con ese excéntrico señor azulado. Supuso que le ofreció alguna remolacha.

Permaneció mirando el suelo abajo de ella, mientras Wybie, atrás de ella , miraba el jardín. Ya no había tanta niebla pero aún seguía habiendo un poco.

De repente una camioneta blanca se empezó a acercar. Quedando frente a la casa de los Manson.

Eso hizo reaccionar a ambos niños a mirar atentamente lo que pasaba.

Se abrió la puerta, de ahí salió corriendo un perro blanco, era un Perrito maltés, De pelo corto. Parecía no tener ni dos años de nacido. esa cosa peluda era tan adorable, que hizo a Coraline decir...

-¡aw! ¡Qué lindo!-  
>Lo que recibió como respuesta una cara chueca de Wybie. Al parecer los niños no tenían sensibilidad ante los animalitos tiernos, sobre todo si se trataba de Wybie<p>

Después se abrió la otra puerta del lado del volante. Salió un hombre joven y calvo de traje negro con un celular en la mano.

Del otro lado salió una mujer bella y joven de pelo negro con vestido corto del mismo color. Ambos se veían de unos 34 años.

Entraron a la casa y desde la distancia se empezaron a oír la plática. Podías escuchar a ambos sujetos hablando entretenidamente con la señora Manson.

El perrito salió corriendo y atrás de él estaba la joven Manson.

Ella lo persiguió entretenidamente por un momento y lo logro atrapar. Lo levanto en sus brazos, el perrito estaba tranquilo y parecía más que feliz mientras ella reía. lo asentó en el suelo y empezó a caminar con él a su lado.

Dirigiéndose al jardín, paso por abajo de la reja y subió las escaleras.

Mientras tanto Coraline salió corriendo hacia el jardín , Wybie la siguió y llego a su lado.

-hola...!-grito amigablemente Coraline, lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera oírla. Al hacerlo tanto el perro y ella se dieron vuelta.

-a...hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí? No los había visto...!- dijo sonriente acercándose a ellos junto con el perro.

-bueno...nosotros tampoco te habíamos visto...y luego te vimos salir de la casa...- le respondió Coraline

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?- pregunto Wybie refiriéndose a esa pareja que había llegado.

-a...¿Te refieres a mis tíos?...vinieron a vernos...y también Octavio- se refirió al perro.

-¿el perro se llama Octavio? - pregunto Wybie mientras Coraline enchuecaba la boca, quizás no era un nombre tan feo como Wybie, pero en un perro se escuchaba raro.

-lose...no es el mejor nombre para un perro…pero...yo no se lo he puesto...fue mi tía, aunque yo le dijo Coco de cariño, sé que no se parece a su nombre, pero a él le gusta más- dijo cruzando los brazos sin perder aquel tono feliz.

-¿Tu tienes mascota Coraline?- pregunto Charlotte.

-¿Yo?...no, mis padres no me dejan, dicen que es mucha responsabilidad y lose...¿Él es tuyo o de tus tíos?-

-em...de ambos...yo le agradó mucho para no ser como su dueña- dijo agachando y acariciándolo.

-¿Y...por qué quieres saber si tengo mascota?- le entro la curiosidad a Coraline.

-bueno...es que como yo tengo perro...y Wybie gato...-

En ese momento Wybie interrumpió diciendo -que no es mío!- pero claro ,Charlotte no le prestó atención ya que sabía obviamente que sí lo era. Por ello Wybie cruzo los brazos y miro para otro lado indignado.

-bueno...aun así...no tengo...quisiera pero ...no...-

-bueno...no importa..-

Instantáneamente los tres niños empezaron a caminar por el jardín en grupito junto con el perro. Charlotte cerró su chamarra y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunto Wybie.

-si...donde yo vivo...no hay tanto frío como aquí, y aun no me acostumbro al cambio de temperatura-le respondió

-y...¿de dónde eres Coraline?- pregunto Charlotte

-de Pontiac-

-¿Michigan?-

-si...exactamente...-

Hubo una pausa en la que ya se empezaban a alejar del jardín un poco, pero aún seguían viendo el palacio rosa perfectamente bien.

-y…¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunto Coraline.

-bueno...yo estaba aburrida así que salí a ver el jardín, cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba lejos, en una colina que está cerca de aquí, camine exactamente por aquí y al estar ahí este niño me dio un infarto!...casi me atropelló!-

-pero...no lo hice ¿Cierto?- respondió Wybie .

-¿Como que te atropellaría?- pregunto Coraline.

Wybie explico en vez de Charlotte..

-es que...estaba entregando el correo...y por tomar un atajo...llegue a para al bosque...y no es un lindo lugar para manejar a toda velocidad, sobre todo si la tierra esta mojada. Cuando vi esta niña! Estaba ahi sentada y casi la atropellaba...pero no fue mi culpa..-

-¿Niña? ¡Oye!...esta "niña" como dijiste tiene nombre sabelotodo-exigió Charlotte.

- ¡bueno...esta…gótica inmortal ¡–

-¿Qué?- pregunto Coraline.

-!así me llama el !...y no soy gótica...eso es todo...y no soy inmortal-

-bueno...dile eso a las ruedas de mi moto-reclamo lovat, claro, sabía que no lo era, pero no pudo desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

La charla siguió para largo, mientras ya habían llegado donde esos cerezos en aquella colina donde se conocieron todos. Charlotte iba en medio, Coraline a su izquierda y Wybie a su derecha.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a donde el poso.

-y...¿Cómo hacen para no aburrirse aquí?- pregunto Charlotte.  
>-em…no...no lose. Creo que...-tartamudeo Wybie. -podemos jugar, a la pelota- a lo que Coraline dijo - o atrapa trapa- y ambos empezaron a sugerir varios juegos...<p>

-matatena-

-fut bol-

-patea la lata-

-busca busca-

-gato -  
>-piedra-<br>-papel-  
>-o tijera- dijeron de una manera para terminar la oración.<p>

Mientras seguían sugiriendo juegos y juegos entre ellos dos para decidirse, Charlotte tomó asiento en el tronco esperando a que se decidieran, sostenía su cabeza con su mano mientras miraba distraída hacia otro lado.

Pensó si decirles lo que había soñado, aun que no recordaba bien lo que era, quizás no debía hacerlo si no sabía exactamente que contar ,así que decido no hacerlo...en ese momento, quizás más tarde lo aria.


End file.
